Entrance of Duoina
by Silver Ninja
Summary: No I hold no grudges against Relena, but this was the first fanfic I have ever written so bear w/ me on this one. Relena-lovers, don't read. Implied Yaoi. Finished.
1. The Plan

Written version of the comic: Entrance of Duoina! (By Silver Ninja)

Author's note: -_-; the name "Duoina" kinda gives away the whole story, doesn't it? Ah, well, its okay. And now…da da dun! The STORY!

P.s. this is my FIRST fanfic, so forgive me if its horrible…-_-; which it probably will be…

**Key**

Things surrounded by "____" equals a character talking (duh)

Things surrounded by /___/ equals a thought

Things in (____) are just my little thoughts…hee hee

Name: Entrance of Duoina!

Author: Silver Ninja

Notes: Cross-dressing, evil Relena,1x2 implied (somewhat…).

I do not own GW, or the bishonen better known as the GW boys (^_^) so please do not sue me, I'm just somebody who's not very rich, and was bored out of her mind and in the result wrote a fanfic. So…don't sue me…please?

It was a average school day, as usual as it could ever get that is with Relena around…

The five GW girls were enjoying the remainder of their day, since school was out; obviously they were all trying to take it easy. Hilde, despite the fact that she was wearing a periwinkle skirt and white blouse, still had her wonderful lil' hat gently placed upon her dark blue hair. Sally Po was wearing something that seemed somewhat the same, her golden brown hair tied in her usual hairdo, and the green outfit seemed to bring out the colour of her eyes. Dorothy still kept her black headband, but added a black blouse, black skirt and white bow to her attire. One would often think, just by one glance at Dorothy, think her an exceptionally pretty pessimistic, except for those awful forked eyebrows of her. (Shudder, those eyebrows bug me…) Catherine had reluctantly agreed to discard her circus clothes and instead dress in a sky blue uniform, hair still wild and untamed in brown curls. And last, entered Relena covered from head to toe in a heap of lace and ribbons, and her blouse was not even close to the description of "beautiful". It was simply…outrageous, with ruffles here and there, plus a deep v-neck cut. Oftentimes, one would wonder if such a disgraceful outfit, if you could call it that, so unfitting was allowed on school property. 

                "Er…sayounara Relena-sama. Bye." And with that, Hilde hurriedly rushed off, moving so quickly her purple hat, atop of her head, seemed to almost topple right off. 

But Ms.Relena had her own problems to worry about…

                /Heero…_my _Heero! You will soon be mine, very soon, Heero darling; you will fall _madly_ in love with moi! /

                "Ah-hah-hah-hah-hah!" Relena cackled, the high screeching sound nearly broke the other 3 girls, around her, eardrums. 

                "Broken record" Dorothy muttered under her breath.

                "She must be thinking about Heero again…"Sally rolled her eyes and sighed, "I wonder if that's all she thinks about. Is it Dorothy?"

Dorothy nodded her head without one moment's hesitation.

                "Yah, and if you think _this_ is bad, than you should've seen her when Heero was still working out on Operation Meteor. You know, back in AC 195? She was like a vulture, I would know, most of the times I was at her side. Heero this, Heero that…" Dorothy swished her hair and played with it, staring intently at it. 

                "I guess, now, I can see why Heero is always hiding and running. Well at least he's safe from Relena, ne?" Catherine looked at Relena with utter disgust; Relena however seemed oblivious to the fact that the other 3 were shooting her looks of pure hatred. After a while, Dorothy sighed and shook her head, no matter how hard they stared at Relena, she still kept this blank lovey dovey face. (Probably thinking about Heero, ne?)

                "Well, since Relena is being so stupid and ignorant to her surroundings, why don't we go on back to our boarding houses?" Dorothy suggested.

                "Not a bad idea, on the way we can stop by at Quatre's house. I have some soup I just made!" Catherine smiled, she held up a bucket of soup, chicken noodle. 

                "No Catherine. Every time we go to Quatre's house you _always_ bring soup. Geez, they must have a lifetime supply of soup now. Let's just go and chat." Sally protested. 

                "But…you don't understand! Haven't you ever heard about that book? Erm…Chicken Soup for the Soul? Soup is _good_ for you!" Catherine retorted. Sally and Dorothy groaned and walked out with Catherine following them, yelling about how soup was good for you, and demanding to know why she _couldn't_ bring soup. 

Soon Relena-sama was all by herself…

                /Why is it so quiet all of a sudden? / Relena looks up and stares at her surroundings, surprised.

                "Hilde? Sally? Dorothy? Catherine? Where are you guys?" Relena called out, however nobody answered. How could they? They were all gone.

                /Well at least now I can get to work. Figuring out a way to capture Heero should be pretty easy…/ Relena smiled and tossed back her hair. 

                "My charm will be absolutely _irresistible_ to you Heero, my beloved!" Relena rushed off into a large comfortable looking room. Her room. /But soon to be Heero's and mine / Relena thought.

With a slender finger, Relena flicked on the light switch, and light bright yellow light, flooded the room. A 4-poster bed occupied one corner; a dresser and a vanity table occupied two more. One door led to a balcony /where Heero can climb up, anytime he wishes, so he can see me. / Relena thought, and another entryway led to her own, personal, not to mention quite large, walk-in closet. 

                Taking out a piece of paper and a pencil, Relena started to scribble viciously over it. Every once in a while, a deranged giggle would escape from Relena's lips. 

                "Finished…" Relena looked over her work, one finger resting on a bad picture of Heero. /First I'll have a party… and than when the moment's right, I'll steal Duo right from under their noses. I'll hold him hostage, and the price they'll have to make Heero pledge his heart and soul to me, Relena, in order to get Duo back. And than…I'll work my charm on Heero…and than…/

                "Heero will be MINE!" Relena shrieked into the air crazily. 


	2. Decisions, Decisions...

It was Tuesday at 2:00PM. Sally, Catherine and Hilde were investigating something very peculiar indeed.

        "Did you guys get a birthday invitation to Relena's party too?" Hilde asked, she held up her card high and looked at it, trying to decipher Relena's loopy handwriting.

        "Yah, we all got a birthday invitation, but why would Relena give _us_ an invitation?" Sally pondered.

        "Cuz we're cool and she isn't!" Catherine sniggered. Hilde and Sally laughed. However, than, something on the paper caught Sally's eye, and she looked at the card even harder. 

        "Maybe…invisible ink…" She muttered, she slipped out a flashlight and shined it onto the paper.

        "Got it!" Sally crowed. The other two crowded around her.

        "So you thought that this was weird, and thus tried to find the meaning behind this absurd invitation didn't you?" Catherine chuckled, "So it couldn't be coincidence. Not with this message written clearly on this paper. And if the guys got this too…it means Relena's probably planning something crazy…again." 

        "It says…Heero…you will soon be mine after this party! And once you're mine life will be … perfect!" Hilde read aloud, than shook her head in disgust, "Sounds like something Relena would write." 

        "Well…at least if the guys are going, we know who to watch out for. Heero. We all have to keep a eye on him." Catherine pointed out. 

        "Right" The two others agreed.

However, Dorothy who was walking through Quatre's house couldn't even begin to imagine what was within her letter. /God, these guys have it all. Nice place, nice location, secluded, private. And marble floors, stained windows and diamond chandeliers. / She walked through an entryway and into the guest room. Finding a good, comfy seat, she sat herself down, and waited for the GW boys to come. 

        "Hi Dorothy. What's the matter?" The voice was gentle and comforting, therefore could only be Quatre's. Looking up Dorothy saw that Quatre wore a pink blouse, which clashed very well with his platinum blond hair and blue eyes.

        "Hn…" Heero muttered, his eyes still cobalt blue and cold, the only person to ever see Heero's eyes light up was Duo, his face bore no emotion whatsoever and he silently acknowledged her presence.

        "Heya Dorothy! So what brings you to our humble abode?" Duo laughed, he was wearing a black shirt that hung loosely, making him look quite hot, (not that he wasn't before…) and carefree.  

        "Heero…you have a lot of mail." Trowa gestured to a huge pile of pink letters. All heads turned to see 5 boxes; each box bore the name of a Gundam pilot. Indeed, Heero's box was overflowing with letters, Duo was only losing by a couple letters and Trowa and Quatre both seemed to have a fair enough amount. Only Wufei had the one or two. 

        "Feh, this is Relena's doing, I'm telling you!" Wufei spat. 

Duo grabbed a letter from Heero's box, rather than his own, and ripped it open eagerly. He held it up close to his face and than keeled over and fell to the ground.

        "Shimatta! What happened to Duo?" Heero asked, letting only a little bit of fearfulness creep into his voice.

        "Its one of your letters that Relena sent you right? Well, undoubtedly, she filled it with her perfume. Probably so you'll be enchanted by her perfume." Dorothy said a little disappointed. Duo stirred on the floor and slowly sat up, swirly eyes occupying his face.

        "Sheesh, what are you sounding so disappointed for, Dorothy?" Duo snapped. Dorothy chuckled and fingered a hair.

        "Nothing, I just thought it would be amusing to see Heero keel over at the smell of Relena's perfume…that is, if Heero doesn't like Relena, however that is debatable…" Dorothy said slyly. Heero gave Dorothy one of those deadly-omae-o-korosu-glares, Dorothy shut up, however that didn't stop her from grinning. 

        "So are you guys going or not?" Dorothy asked. She looked expectantly at Duo, than Quatre, than Heero, than Wufei, than Trowa. 

        "Well, how about you Wufei?" Dorothy sighed; none of the guys seemed willing to declare their decision. 

        "Not Wufei, Dorothy! We all call him WUFFIE!" Duo laughed. Wufei frowned and yanked out his sword. 

        "Maxwell…"Wufei growled. He yanked Duo's braid and started punching. 

        "Kisama! How dare you call me Wuffie? THE INJUSTICE!" 

        "Well, it fits ya! OW THAT HURTS!"

        "GOOD IT'S SUPPOSED TO HURT! TAKE THAT KISAMA!"

        "HEY WATCH THE BRAID!" 

        "OH! THE BRAIDS YOUR WEAKNESS IS IT?! HAH!"

        "AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! HELP!" 

Dorothy sat there looking semi-amused and sighed. Heero stared keenly at the cloud of dust that was being kicked up by their little fights. Quatre meanwhile was trying to be the peacemaker…


	3. Decieving....whom?

"Wufei! Duo didn't mean it! Did you Duo?" Quatre explained.

        "OF COURSE I MEANT IT! OUCH! WATCH IT WUFEI!"

        "KISAMA!" 

Heero sharpened his eyes and walked once toward the fight and glared.

        "Wufei, let go of Duo…NOW!" Heero demanded. Trowa lifted an eyebrow, as did Dorothy. 

        "Well, well. Does the perfect soldier have a weakness?" Trowa said coolly. Heero yanked up Trowa and started punching.

        "AHHH! No! Heero stop that!" Quatre yelled. Dorothy got up, now thoroughly alarmed. She grabbed at Quatre to prevent him from jumping in to save Trowa. 

        "But Trowa, Dorothy!"

        "I know Quatre, but what about Wufei and Duo?" Dorothy shouted, trying to make herself heard.

        "Forget about Duo, Dorothy! Let me finish him off!" Wufei snarled

        "STOP THAT WUFEI!!!" Quatre screamed. Dorothy pulled Quatre back.

        "Its not going to work, we have to go in and pull them apart, once they stop and run out of breath…" Dorothy said, Quatre nodded and they waited.

        "KISAMA!"

        "OMAE O KOROSU!"

        "SHINIGAMI HAS RETURNED FROM HELL!"

        "…"

        "SHINIGAMI IS GOING BACK TO HELL MAXWELL!"

        "BACK OFF WUFEI!"

        "THE PERFECT SOLDEIR IS FLAWED?" 

        "!!!"

        "!!!"

        "!!!"

        "NOW DOROTHY!" Quatre shouted, the two jumped in and grabbed the pilots.  A few moments later, Duo sat upon a bench, a white strip of cloth wrapped around his head. Wufei looked about fine, except for a semi-broken looking arm. Trowa too seemed fine, but he only had a cut, the only person who appeared to be in perfect shape, was Heero. 

        "So you guys, are we going or not?" Quatre asked timidly, he looked from one injured face to another. 

        "Oh come on you guys, it'll be fun!" Dorothy encouraged. Wufei jumped up and shook his fist dangerously.

        "FUN?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN FUN?" Wufei shouted. Quatre rushed over to Wufei and settled him down again. 

        "Dorothy don't set him off again please," Quatre, scolded, "What Dorothy meant Wufei is that it'll be interesting, there'll be free food and stuff." 

        "So?" Heero asked. Quatre sighed and Dorothy started to walk off.

        "Okay, so you guys won't go. Well, I guess that's all the better. But the girls and I, we'll just go alone…" Dorothy muttered. Heero narrowed his eyes, and stopped Dorothy.

        "Nani? You girls are going? Duo are you going to let Hilde go, alone?" Heero asked testily, his eyes flashed from Dorothy to Duo. Duo smiled nervously and stood up.

        "Of course not, Heero! We'll all go Dorothy!" Duo said defiantly. 

        "MAXWELL! HOW DARE YOU BRING ME INTO THIS!" Wufei demanded. Dorothy nodded understanding and rushed off. 

        "Heero, you know what'll happen if you go, don't you? Relena will MAKE you dance with her, whether you want to or not." Wufei warned. Heero just nodded. Trowa looked up.

        "But Relena wouldn't _dare_ steal Heero away, if Heero had a girlfriend. Relena's too polite." Trowa said. Quatre nodded and stood up pacing around.

        "That's very true, Trowa. But the problem is _who_? Dorothy will go with me, Hilde with Duo, Catherine with Trowa and Sally with Wufei. There's nobody else! Except Relena that is…" Quatre panicked. Heero raised an eyebrow and rushed off. 

        "Where'd he go?" Wufei asked. Trowa and Quatre both shook their heads, not understanding where and why Heero suddenly rushed off. 

"HILDE! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME? YOU'RE GOING WITH ZECHS?" Duo howled into the phone. Heero crept into the room, unnoticed. 

"Well, Noin is gone for the time being, and Zechs needed a date, so he asked me. Besides you can't just take me for granted you know? I guess you can go with Une, if you're really desperate…" Hilde retorted.

"I'm not THAT desperate!" Duo shouted and he slammed down the phone.

"I suppose I'm not going to the party after all…" Duo sighed and turned around to leave and screamed. 

"Dangit Heero, you've gotta stop doing that! Don't sneak up on me like that, it's scary." Duo shuddered.

"I know who you can go with." Heero said flatly. Duo raised an eyebrow and leaned toward Heero, eyes shining with anticipation.

        "Who?"

Heero leaned toward Duo and whispered into his ear, chuckling every once in a while. Meanwhile, Duo groaned in disgust.

"Heero, heck no!" Duo shouted. Heero just shrugged and started to walk off. 

/Well…. if I go along with Heero's plan it might not be all _that_ bad. But Une…brrr…she's just scary…aw man, what the heck…/ 

"Yo Heero! Wait up man! I'll do it!" Duo shouted, Heero rushed back quickly and started to whisper into Duo's ear. Duo sighed and a huge teardrop formed on the side of his head.

"I know I get the point. But you owe me BIG time…" Duo pouted.

"I know." Heero smiled.   And the two walked off. 


	4. Ah...Change of Plans

She picked up the chain reluctantly and placed it in Inuyasha's palm and slowly, finger by finger, claw by claw, she closed his claws around the sphere. 

"Don't worry," she whispered, "I'll get the shard and…"

"And what if you die?" Inuyasha screamed at her, Kagome gulped at the prospect, coughed and than managed a weak smile. 

"Then I suppose you can walk up to my dead body, and pry it out of my hands. But I will get the shard." Kagome replied firmly. Inuyasha breathed in sharply as if the very thought disturbed him and when he looked up, for the second time that day, he was confused. Kept thinking that Kagome was Kikyou, kept mixing the two together. 

/That look, that look on her face. I've seen it somewhere before…on Kikyou's face. A mixture of sadness and fear, but there's another emotion on it…no…not love…/ 

Inuyasha reeled back almost immediately and he looked blankly at Kagome, who seemed to realize almost immediately what Inuyasha was thinking and she let out a little yelp, smiled quickly, turned and got up to leave. She bent down, slowly, and reached forward to hug the stubborn dog-demon. Her eyes were filled with pain as she hugged him. 

/Please god, don't let this be the last time. /

Inuyasha coughed from the impact and Kagome instantly looked up suspiciously at him. Her keen eyes scanned at his face and then landed on his chest. Her expert eyes seeked out where another cut may be and panicked she ripped off his kimono. Inuyasha shocked by this rash move, jumped back several feet, unperturbed Kagome ran forward, eyes still focused on where the cut was, with one hand she grabbed a strong ahold of Inuyasha's arm with the other she reached up to touch the cut. Until she touched Inuyasha's bare chest did she fully realize exactly what she was doing. Automatically, Kagome lifted her hand and blushed, but was still looking at the wound. Her mouth was twisted into a frown and concentration written all over her face. 

"Oh damn, sorry about that Inuyasha, I didn't mean to…" Her voice trailed off as she ripped off her skirt and tied it around his chest, once, twice then a knot. 

"Darn it all Inuyasha. Why didn't you tell me you had another frickin' hole in you?"  Inuyasha looked up at Kagome face still void of all emotion. 

"Feh." 

Kagome breathed in rapidly and started ripping at her skirt with more vigor.

"Inuyasha! You may not be worried, but damn it all, I AM!" She fretted. She scrambled up and grabbed the first aid box from her abnormally large backpack and grabbed ointments and potions, which she smeared all over his burns. Inuyasha sniffed at the ointments and sneezed in disgust. Kagome smiled to herself, grabbed the kimono and placed it over his shoulders. She bent down as if to whisper something into his ear, but thought better of it and she turned to leave, a gentle smile on her face.

"Stay warm until I come back." Kagome ordered. Inuyasha looked harshly at the pleading look on Kagome's face.

"That is, IF you come back." He retorted. 

"If I die, then you'll die. You won't get the shard. That is what you want isn't it?

"Feh."

"Right, and I swear I will NOT let you die. Nor will I die in vain, or whatever." She muttered angrily. Inuyasha looked up, pain reflected in his eyes. 

/I'm going to lose her…just like I lost…/

"Kikyou…"

Kagome laughed coldly at herself. 

/The irony, it only takes that one word to make my heart shatter to pieces. The irony. /

Kagome swallowed uncertainly and it looked like it took all of her heart, at least what was left of it, and her courage to give simple, reassuring smile.

"Yah. That's right. You can be with Kikyou." And she turned, accidentally letting a tear fall.

/That jerk, jerk, I'm a jerk. Dammit. /


	5. The Possiblities

Duo grabbed Heero's shoulder and dragged him onto the dance floor.

"If you think I'm going to let you have mope around you're wrong, this is a party! And if there's no Relena to drag you around, I suppose I'll have to do it for her! Now, lets go dance!" Duo suggested ad he held Heero's hand and the two started dancing. Duo looked exceptionally pleased with his partner's ability to foxtrot so well and Heero seemed happy for once about the party.

"Did you see that? Heero's smiling!" Quatre whispered. Trowa nodded.

"Perhaps."

"Feh, its that Maxwell, he's just funny to look at." Wufei muttered.

"Perhaps" Trowa said. 

"At least they're enjoying each other, right? That's basically what counts." Dorothy pointed out.

"Yah, Dorothy has a point there. Eh? Where has Relena gone off to now?" Catherine questioned, at this the rest of the guests looked up and separated, all searching for the missing Relena. However Duo and Heero seemed unaware of this fact and continued dancing.

"Having fun?"

"Hn."

"Oh come on cheer up! Relena's not here to bug you!" 

"Hn."

"I give up Heero, eh? Where did everybody go?"

"Gone. We should go look for them." 

Duo nodded and the two set off in two different ways, but before Duo had gotten very far, he stepped on a loose stone and as it turns out that loose stone was a trap door and started to slide through. 

/Dammit, this must be one of Relena's darn tricks! / And he grabbed onto the edge.

"Hate to yell for Heero's help," Duo muttered, " But I kinda need it…" But before Duo had shouted anything, Heero was there, helping Duo up.

"How did you know I needed help?" Duo asked puzzled.

"You're always getting into trouble, so I decided to check on you." Heero replied flatly. Duo raised an eyebrow.

"Thanks. This trapdoor, I think I should go through, you can come after me." Duo said. Heero nodded, his cobalt blue eyes seemed to waver as if a burst of emotion was trying to fight its way out. 

"Heero, you okay?" Duo questioned, he patted his fellow pilot on the shoulder reassuringly.

"I was just thinking…"

"Yah?"

"How the hell are you going to kick Relena's butt in a dress?" 

"Baka." And with that Duo quietly slipped through, no sound came from within and so assured that Duo was fine Heero, too, slipped through. After 5 minutes of sliding through tons of twists and turns Heero landed on the ground, gracefully, what one would expect from the perfect soldier. Heero quickly straightened up, and looked at his surroundings. His eyes widened, and fear almost seemed to show on his face, but his face remained emotionless.

"DUO…ina!' Heero shouted, utterly surprised for once. In front of him, Duo was caught up in a net, that hung from the ceiling and poor Duo was trapped within it, his chestnut brown hair spilled around him. 

"God, there's only one person stupid enough to conjure up a trick like this…Relena." Duo muttered. 

"WA HA HA HA HA, guess what?! IT IS!" A voice cackled and out stepped somebody from the shadows. A girl with a golden hair and a poofy pink dress danced around in little circles, all the while holding onto a piece of rope. At the sound of the voice, Duo and Heero cringed, and somewhere, 2 miles or so away a mirror broke into a thousand pieces. 

Relena swept up her golden hair and fingered it delicately and a grin spread across her face.

"Here's how we'll play Heero. Your lovely Duoina here for your love. Meaning you must marry me, in order for me to let your Duoina here go. Say no, and Duoina dies, say yes and my heart is yours." Duo stood up, wobbling every now and then, but standing up nevertheless, and he glared at Relena with every inch of hate he could muster. This time he was really mad. /Dammit, that girl stops at nothing does she? She'll do anything to get Heero, HA! But not this time, never, over MY dead body! / 

"Alright, Heero you get your butt outta here, I'm gonna show this girl some serious fighting. Go already." Duo shouted.

"You kick Relena's butt in a dress? NOT possible, this I gotta see. Besides, you'll get in trouble like always." 


	6. To Dance the Night Away

"Heero you dope. When I'm mad, you gotta watch out. Watch!" Duo growled, he grabbed at the net and started swinging towards Relena, who screamed and let go of the rope in fright. Duo landed to the ground softly, without any damage at all. Relena started to run towards Heero. 

"Oh god Heero! Your fiancée has gone crazy! SAVE ME!" She screamed hysterically, she clawed hopelessly at Heero tears streaming down. 

"Why…should Heero save you? The jerk that you are? You are getting what you deserve…"Duo stomped over toward Relena and grabbed her by the neck. Heero stood up quickly and placed his hand gently on Duo's shoulder and slowly shook his head. 

"NANI!? You're gonna let this, this vermin get away?" Duo cried out, a pained look on his face. Heero cocked his head slightly and nodded. Relena grinned and jumped onto Heero, grabbing onto him tightly and hugging him. 

"Yes, I knew you always loved me Heero, me and only me. You can't bear to watch me die! You love me with your heart and soul." Relena squealed happily. Duo sighed disappointed and shook his head slowly. 

"Well, if that's what you want, well good luck you two, I'll be seeing ya." Duo turned decidedly and started to walk… than looked up in shock. 

"Relena, where's the entrance to the outside? How the hell do I get out of here?" Duo asked, his voice rising. Relena looked up from within the folds of Heero's shirt and smiled deviously. 

"You know I expected this to happen…so…" Relena snapped her fingers and instantly another net sprung up from beneath Duo's feet and carried him high into the air. 

"I made a plan B." Relena laughed and greedily pulled at Heero, who stood rooted to the spot, emotionless and not speaking throughout this whole thing. 

"Heero, yo Heero! Look at what Relena's doing!" Duo screamed. Relena lifted a pink rose to Heero's nose. 

"You see Duoina, this rose, which I shoved under Heero's nose first thing, contains a gas that paralyzes the one who smells it, and Darling Heero has smelt it…and now you'll have to watch me and Heero together!" Relena laughed bitterly. Duo rolled his eyes in exasperation and slipped off his shoe aimed and threw it at Heero. With a bonk Heero looked up and shook his head to clear his mind and when he looked down, he saw Relena on his chest purring like a kitty cat.

"WHAT THE HELL? DUOINA WHAT IS SHE DOING?" He screamed. 

"You should know you're the one who decided to let her go free. Baka." Duo scowled. Heero clawed at Relena trying to scrape her off of his chest, he soon resorted to using a crowbar, trying unsuccessfully to pry Relena off of his chest. 

"Duo, here!" And with that Heero threw a knife at Duo, who caught it and sliced through the net easily. Duo landed to his feet gracefully, once more and crept up behind Relena. 

"Duo? Nani? What did you mean about that Heero-kun?" Relena asked. Heero slipped out of her grip and ran swiftly to Duo's side. 

"Yes, Relena Duo." Duo said and swiftly braided his hair. Relena screamed again and instinctively Duo kicked her down and covered her mouth. 

"Baka, Shinigami has come to take his revenge on this bitch." He growled and started punching. A cloud of smoke quickly rose and Heero was seen sitting on the ground beside them humming peacefully. 

Next day, on the coffee table lay a newspaper; "Relena is beat up and was barely alive when found. However Relena claims to not remember her attacker but muttered the name Duoina who is suspected to be the attacker, however no information whatsoever has been claimed to support this theory. "

Music drifted from the ballroom within the GW boy's house. Quatre looked up from drinking coffee, as did the rest of the GW girls and boys that were in the same room with him and even Wufei broke out of his meditation. Quatre gestured for them to follow him and he tiptoed quietly to the door of the ballroom and each of them slipped, one at a time, inside. 

Duo and Heero were dancing inside, square dancing music hung in the atmosphere and Duo was leading Heero, who looked smug and surprised that he was here. 

"Now, to the left Heero, TO THE LEFT not the right! There we go! And now this way…" Duo muttered and led Heero around the room, and Heero chuckled. Both unaware that 7 people were on the wall, watching Duo teach Heero how to square dance. 

"Amazing, one would not think that Heero would have willingly let Duo teach him how to square dance." Quatre murmured.

"Well shouldn't we join them then?" Hilde laughed and she grabbed Catherine and they went off square dancing alongside Heero and Duo. Quatre grabbed Trowa's hand and they too started dancing. Sally and Dorothy slipped off and gracefully went dancing onto the ballroom floor and stubborn Wufei manned the door making sure that nothing disturbed them while they danced and Wufei looked happy with his position, gladly listening to the rhythm of the music and enjoying the atmosphere. But the happiest seemed to be Heero and Duo, Duo with his bright and happy personality seemed to bring out a new Heero, one who danced along with Duo, letting his partner guide him. By them Quatre kindly showed Trowa how to dance step by step, and Trowa silently obeyed his partner, but with a gentle smile on his face and the girls were having the time of their lives, for once, there wasn't anybody stepping on their feet and they laughed. And as if suddenly the thought struck Heero, he realized he was finally content and satisfied. 

/Certainly at this very moment, this must be heaven/ Heero thought, and as it turns out, at that exact same time, the thought struck everybody else, and they all danced with a lighter step. And indeed at this time, it did seem like heaven, to all of them, but especially Duo and Heero. 

"This is Heaven, happiness and a place full of laughter." Heero muttered, mainly to himself. But Duo and the rest overhead. 

"We know and we agree." The rest of them laughed. And for once Heero laughed along with them. Certainly this was Heaven, if only for a little moment. 

~Fin~


End file.
